Un simple desliz
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: De una pequeña precipitación o desliz puede comenzar desde una historia hermosa hasta un recuerdo bello con un desenlace desastroso. Ninguno de los dos pudo saber si hubieron más recuerdos buenos o malos, pero si estaban seguros de que no se arrepentían. [Itachi/Konan]
1. Las necesidades

**Un simple desliz.**

**Capítulo 1: Las necesidades.**

Una horrible tormenta azotaba contra la ventana del cuarto Konan, en la guarida Akatsuki. El golpeteo de las gruesas gotas de agua contra el vidrio hacían un ruido desquiciante. Hacía más frío de lo normal en la habitación, por lo que su mísera sábana no servía de nada para intentar retener el calor. Dio mil vueltas y no podía lograr dormirse. Además, el hecho de no estar vestida por completo no ayudaba con el tema de la temperatura _—_sus ropas se habían roto en la misión anterior.

La lluvia le traía muy malos recuerdos. Además de la muerte de Yahiko y otros sucesos traumáticos, cada gota que caía le recordaba la locura en que había caído su amigo Nagato luego de la muerte del pelinaranja, la cual lo había sumido en la obsesión de un plan que según él los llevaría a la paz pero irónicamente se llevaba a cabo en un camino lleno caos, una locura en la que ella optó por intentar comprender.

Se reprendió a sí misma mucho tiempo por no decirle a Pain que en realidad no estaba de acuerdo con ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado desde entonces, menos con sus delirios de grandeza, pero ya no podía volver sus pasos y tampoco lograría nada si pudiera hacerlo.

Lo mejor era sentarse a esperar a que un milagro la sacase de la que ella consideraba una vida miserable. Y si el milagro nunca llegaba, pues moriría infeliz pero con la seguridad de que jamás le falló a su amigo.

Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño a lavarse la cara, ya se le habían acabado las lágrimas para llorar, pero al abrir la puerta del baño se quedó congelada; Itachi estaba saliendo del baño con el torso desnudo. La de cabello azul se sonrojó violentamente.

—Disculpa, Uchiha-san —se disculpó.

Intentó huir, pero el pelinegro la retuvo por el brazo, la hizo girar hasta quedar de frente con él, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Su mirada la pasmó, era como ver al vacío y a la vez no.

—Descuida, yo ya salía —dijo, aún sin quitarle la mano del brazo.

Pasó por su lado sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos haciéndola sentir desnuda frente a él y salió del baño. Al escucharse el ruido de la puerta cerrarse Konan soltó el aire que inconscientemente había retenido.

Mientras tanto él se quedó razonando en el pasillo sobre porqué hizo lo que acababa de hacer. No era la primera vez que veía a una mujer semidesnuda y para ser sinceros él no se identificaba como una persona que perdiera la cordura ante ese tipo de cuestiones, pero hacía demasiado que no disfrutaba de la compañía de una mujer, aunque esa no era una de sus mayores preocupaciones, y su compañera se veía tan melancólica y excitante que no pudo dejar de darse el lujo de probar su cercanía.

Tenía millones de preocupaciones más importantes que tener sexo, pero el tiempo que llevaba inactivo y las constantes preguntas de su compañero Kisame respecto a su sexualidad, lo hacían sentirse obligado a acostarse con alguna mujer.

«Estas jugando con fuego, Itachi», pensó al recordar que no se trataba de una mujer cualquiera, si no de la favorita de su líder.

Aunque, una noche no le haría mal a nadie. Su compañera se veía muy mal y estaba seguro de que luego de que terminara con ella ambos se sentirían mejor. Una noche, sólo eso hacía falta para cerciorarse de que seguía siendo heterosexual, ¿no?

Para cuando ella salió del baño, él ya había terminado de decidir qué hacer respecto a la mujer. Ella sólo se quedó allí parada en silencio y con expresión extrañada. Lo mejor sería el silencio, no tenía porque aclarar nada, ella sola se daría cuenta de la situación.

Se notaba que había estado llorando. Decidió acercarse con cautela a la de ojos ámbar, quien temblaba de frío, luego tomó un mechón que le estorbaba en la cara de la mujer y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

**_—_**¿Uchiha-san? _—_preguntó extrañada.

Notó lo tensa que estaba su compañera, por lo que siguió peinándola, hasta que sintió que ésta fue poco a poco relajándose.

Konan ya sabía lo que el pelinegro quería, desde el momento en que echó un vistazo a la entrepierna del pelinegro se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Había muchas razones para negarse a su pedido, comenzando porque se consideraba una mujer decente, pero era tanto el tiempo que no sentía el tacto, el calor de otra persona que sentía la necesidad de aceptar. Además, no se acostaría con cualquier hombre, si no con Uchiha Itachi, lo que significaba el poder mantener aquello en secreto.

Ella sabía que él no era cómo todos sus demás compañeros, que gritarían alegres el haberse acostado con ella. Él era distinto y podía notarlo —vaya a saber Dios cómo— en su fría mirada que él que tenía más humanidad de la que aparentaba. Sentía cómo si en el fondo toda esa apariencia despiadada fuera una mentira. Lo sabía porque sus ojos se lo decían.

El pelinegro dejó de peinarla y avanzó hasta más cerca de ella. La pegó a su cuerpo, tomando sus caderas. Mientras ella seguía debatiéndose, él al ver que aún no estaba segura prosiguió a dar ligeros besos en su cuello.

La peliazul lo dejó hacer, se sentían muy bien esos besos. Hacía mucho no se daba algún que otro lujo, lo llamaba así porque lo era, en un mundo de odio, desconfianza y fraude el dejarse sentir algo por el otro se consideraba algo superfluo. Detrás de eso era lindo sentir de nuevo el calor de alguien aunque sea falso.

Echó la cabeza para atrás dejando que su acompañante siguiera repartiendo besos en el resto de su cuello, esta vez con más pasión. Se aferró al cuello de Itachi, se apegó más a su cuerpo y sintió la masculinidad de este. Volvió a bajar su cabeza y sin previo aviso el Uchiha arremetió contra su boca.

Él fue guiándola sin dejar de besarla hasta entrar en la habitación de ella, al chocar contra la cama la acostó suavemente y se posó sobre ella con delicadeza. Siguió besándola con más suavidad mientras metía una mano por debajo de su camisa, para acariciar la suave piel de su compañera.

_—_Espera _—_dijo, separándose un poco de él.

No podía permitir que se arrepintiera, es decir, no podía dejarlo así ahora.

—No lo pienses, si lo piensas mucho, no lo harás —explicó.

Intentó hacerle caso y dejar de pensar tanto para disfrutar. Continuaron besándose hasta que el el pelinegro se separó sólo un poco para deshacerse de la camisa de ella y de su ropa interior. Vio que ella intentaba tapar con las manos al menos las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo. Decidió que ahora la dejaría a ella dar el primer paso, así que se recostó a su lado y desabrochó el primer botón de su pantalón.

Aunque más tímida ella sabía tanto cómo sabía el Uchiha. Ella misma terminó de desabrochar el pantalón del pelinegro y se deshizo de el con habilidad. Lo impresionó pero luego dedujo que una mujer de su edad no podía seguir siendo virgen, era muy bella cómo para haber pasado toda su vida sin que nadie la pretendiera.

La mujer se sentó encima suyo sintiendo su erección, acarició su abdomen y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras él sólo disfrutaba de las caricias y el calor. Itachi comenzó a masajear sus muslos y sin poder controlarse por mucho tiempo más se terminó de deshacer de su ropa interior. Invirtieron posiciones nuevamente quedando así encima de Konan, los tapó a ambos con la fina sábana y arremetió dentro de ella sin previo aviso.

Ambos dieron un placentero gemido. Volvieron a besarse, ahogándose entre sí con sus leguas de una forma que rozaba el salvajismo. Con delicadeza, él empezó a moverse a adelante hacia atrás, haciendo que ambos lanzaran gemidos ahogados.

Se sentía tan bien. Hacía tanto tiempo que no compartían ese tipo de calor que casi les parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Siguieron moviéndose cada vez más rápido hasta que por fin alcanzaron el clímax, por lo que dejaron de moverse repentinamente, jadeando con la respiración entrecortada y con los cuerpos algo sudados. A pesar de esto, Itachi siguió encima de ella tratando de no dejar caer su peso por completo encima de ella para no aplastarla.

Mientras ella sentía como algo líquido y un poco viscoso salía dentro de sí.

Al retomar el aliento ella se acomodó encima de su pecho abrazándolo, mientras él le correspondía y miraba por la ventana cómo dejaba de llover. Era todo silencio. Ambos ya tapados por la sábana se quedaron dormidos presos del cansancio por tan salvaje acto y quién sabe que horas de la madrugada eran cuando lo hicieron.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kisame dormía plácidamente cuando el ruido de la puerta de su habitación lo despertó; era Itachi. El de piel azul se sentó en la cama con el ceño fruncido por la confusión. Al ver que su compañero ni si quiera se inmutó por su mirada expectante, se acomodó para volver a dormirse aunque el hecho de que ya había amanecido y la curiosidad que sentía al ver al pelinegro a medio vestir, hizo que no pudiera evitar preguntarle si todo estaba bien.

_—_¿Porqué no iba a estarlo? _—_preguntó en cambio el del sharingan.

El Uchiha dejó el resto de su ropa encima de una silla que estaba por allí, para luego acomodarse en su cama, dispuesto a dormir.

_—_Oye, socio _—_llamó el pescado, con un poco de curiosidad aún.

_—_¿Sí? _—_preguntó molesto.

_—_¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

El pelinegro levantó una ceja hastiado.

_—_Eso es problema mío —respondió, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

Odiaba los interrogatorios, él sólo hablaba cuando era sumamente necesario. Se planteó luego el hecho de recordarle sutilmente al pez que aunque supiera muchas verdades y lo considerara un amigo, no podía andar indagando cada vez que se le antojara.

Su amigo sólo levantó los hombros en señal de desinterés y volvió a recostarse. Aunque no pasó por alto tan peculiar acontecimiento, pues aunque sabía que el muchacho dormía poco a causa del insomnio y las pesadillas, no por eso faltaban en su cama a diario por las noches.

El pelinegro se dejó caer en la cama con pesadez y apenas se tapó con las sábanas. Miró al techo unos segundos y se quedó dormido.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Konan amaneció bien, descansada, luego de un dormir plácido y una comodidad y calor que hacía mucho no experimentaba durante una noche. Sin embargo eso se veía opacado por lo que ella creía era la culpa, una especie de remordimiento en su pecho que la hacía sentir sucia.

El sexo sin amor no era algo que le hubieran enseñado de niña, mucho menos aceptado viniendo de sus padres que tanto sacrificaron para una buena crianza. Se arrepentía de lo hecho, pensando en que nunca se había visto una idiotez de ese tipo en una mujer decente, que se preciara de serlo, pero no podía negar que lo había disfrutado y que no había herido a nadie en el proceso. ¿Debía sentir culpa por hacer algo que le hiciera bien y no molestara a los demás? Vaya moral.

Se levantó y asomó su azulada cabeza hacia el pasillo. Escuchó ruidos en sala de reuniones, supuso que todos estaban allí y que la única que faltaba por bajar era ella o quizá Itachi también estuviera durmiendo y no abajo con el resto de los criminales. De todas formas entró rápidamente al baño, se duchó y vistió con ropas nuevas que habían dejado al lado de su puerta cuándo ella despertó, seguramente obra de Pain.

Al salir del baño se topó con el Uchiha, para su fortuna esta vez estaba completamente vestido. Ella lo saludó con total monotonía.

—Buen día, Itachi-san.

Aunque lo haya dicho como un comentario al aire, no pasó por alto el hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre. Él la miró de soslayo.

_—_Hn —contestó.

Increíblemente aunque ella esperara esa reacción tan obvia, le dolió. Es decir, no pensó que fuera a importarle realmente el trato que tendrían luego, pero más que importarle le dolió. Ni ella lo creía.

Podrían hacer cómo si nada hubiera pasado pero ella no podía lidiar con su indiferencia. Hacer cómo si ella no existiera no sería fácil de sobrellevar. Una cosa era el trato seco, otro el frío y el otro mucho peor era el desprecio. No esperaba ni soportaba la idea de que luego de pasar una noche cómo esa juntos hacer cómo si no se conocieran o peor cómo si se odiaran.

De cierta forma se sentía humillada.

Sin embargo se dijo que nadie podía pasar por encima de ella, por lo que levantó su frente e hizo cómo si no le hubiera afectado en nada el encuentro con el pelinegro. Hicieron un pacto de silencio.

Quién sabe si se repetiría esa noche.

.

.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	2. En Amegakure

**Un simple desliz.**

**Capítulo 2:**** En Amegakure.**

El fundador de Akatsuki estaba parado en la que sería su oficina, hacía unos minutos que había mandado a llamar uno de sus subordinados, el cual llegó al poco tiempo.

—Líder-sama —dijo Itachi al tiempo que se situaba delante de él.

—Ve a buscar a Konan a Amegakure —ordenó tranquilamente.

—Hmp.

Así el Uchiha salió de la oficina de su líder y se dispuso a ir a su habitación para tomar algunas cosas para el viaje.

Bufó. Buscó explicaciones razonables por las que su líder podría llegar enviarlo a él en vez de a uno de sus zombies que se hacían llamar caminos del dolor a buscar a su ángel, pero no logró entender esa decisión, por un momento creyó que se trataba de una muestra de confianza, pero luego negó al entender que la única y definitiva muestra de confianza la había dado en cuanto dejó que entrara a Akatsuki.

Mientras seguía divagando sobre el extraño hecho —el cual interrumpía con sus planes sobre ir a buscar información del avance de Sasuke— fue empacando para el viaje. Su mente se desplazó hacia el hecho de que, de no haberla ignorado al día siguiente de acostarse con Konan, quizá la noticia de tener que hacer de su escolta sería agradable.

Terminó de llenar su mochila con las cosas que necesitaba para hacer su viaje y salió de la guarida preguntándose cómo reaccionar al verla de nuevo, es decir, ya sabía que tenía que reaccionar como si nada hubiera pasado pero tampoco de la forma tan fría en la que lo había hecho hace cuatro días atrás, debía tener un poco más de tacto para comunicarle indirectamente a Konan que a partir de la noche en la que tuvieron sexo tendrían que pasar el menor tiempo posible juntos para no levantar sospechas ya que esa noche en el pasillo sintió que alguien los observaba.

Tenía que descubrir quién era el que los había visto y alejarse lo más posible de la peliazul mientras tanto, para que ninguno de los dos saliera perjudicado. Fue extraño encontrarse a sí mismo pensando en dejar bien parado a una persona que no fuera él mismo.

Se maldijo, pues debería haberse ido a recostar y pensar melancólicamente en como debía estar su hermano hasta dormirse en vez de dedicarse a engatusar mujeres. Para colmo, por alguna razón inexplicable —casi inconcebible— se sentía agobiante saber que seguramente ella se debía sentir peor por ser considerada, más bien saberse, usada.

Suspiró sintiéndose un imbécil. El hecho de que lo mismo que tardaría en llegar a Amegakure sería lo tardaría en volver, es decir tendría a Konan sólo para él durante dos días enteros, sin contar el día que pasarían en la aldea natal de la peliazul, era un consuelo. Ya se fijaría cómo encarar la situación cuando llegara, después de todo para aprender a lidiar con una mujer herida se puede aprender sobre la marcha.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Konan recordaba la última vez que había hablado con Nagato en persona, mientras estaba sentada armando figuras de de papel en la sala de su pequeño apartamento, él le había dicho que se tomara unos días para descansar de la organización. A veces ser el ángel —o la favorita— de la organización tenía sus privilegios.

Sin embargo estaba aburrida, no menospreciaba el hecho de quitarse algo de estrés de encima y relajarse pero realmente estaba aburrida. Era de noche y hacía algo de frío, iba a ponerse un abrigo cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta. Creyó que Pain había mandado a unos de sus títeres para que la acompañara de regreso a la base, ya que él era cuidadosamente asfixiante con ella, siempre quería que al menos un Camino la acompañara para asegurarse de tener un ojo sobre la peliazul para cuidarla o si no, no se quedaba del todo tranquilo.

Igualmente lo entendía; él sólo tenía miedo de perderla. Cualquiera tendría miedo de perder a la persona que ama, aunque debía reconocer que la atosigaba aún más saber que era su sombra por amor. Otro fuerte golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones y en parte lo agradeció pues no le gustó el rumbo que estaban tomando. Parecía que su escolta estaba muy impaciente al golpear tanto la puerta.

—Ya voy —avisó hastiada de los golpes mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Llegó a la puerta de su apartamento y abrió la puerta con brusquedad al ver que los fuertes golpes continuaban.

—¡Dije que ya —empezó a gritar pero calló de golpe cuando vio a un par ojos carmesí atravesándola del otro lado de la puerta—... Uchiha-san. —pronunció con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Itachi estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, su Sharingan la miraba con una mezcla de impaciencia y desconcierto a Konan, quien a pesar de ver el estado en el que se encontraba, se había quedado allí parada inmóvil.

Maldijo a Nagato por tener la dichosa idea de enviarlo justamente a él a buscarla.

—¿Piensas dejarme pasar? —preguntó incrédulo.

Konan simplemente relajó su ceño y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, si bien no parecía enojada tampoco se la veía contenta con la pregunta del moreno y menos con su sorpresiva aparición. Él entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí para quedar en frente de la peliazul y empezar a quitarse la ropa.

Déjà vu. Ambos pensaron que sería un error más dejarse llevar. Él creía que ella no querría volver a ser usada —usada no era la palabra, pero no sabía que otra usar— y para completarla durante su viaje se había resignado a que lo que pasó esa noche le había dejado secuelas. Más tarde definiría "secuelas".

Por una cuestión de orgullo, ninguno quería dar el primer paso.

—Iré a buscar algo para que te seques —dijo la peliazul—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

Huyó hacia el interior del baño a paso rápido para tomar una toalla mientras el Uchiha escurría su capa y su remera sin importarle dejar un charco de agua en la entrada de la sala del apartamento, al rato ella volvió con una toalla que el moreno prácticamente le arrancó de las manos.

—Me mandó Pain —respondió, sorprendiendo ligeramente a Konan—. Y Gracias.

—¿Hug? —balbuceó Konan con desconcierto.

—Gracias por traerme la toalla —dijo en tono obvio.

A Konan —inclusive a él mismo— le sorprendió que diese las gracias por algo o que hablara sin utilizar monosílabos y milagrosamente más de tres palabras en una sola oración. Se dijo a sí misma que parecía estúpida estando allí parada viendo cómo Uchiha se secaba el torso por lo que decidió ir a la cocina a prepararle algo caliente de beber al recién llegado.

—Imagino que tienes una muda de ropa en tu mochila —articuló en tono neutral—. Puedes irte a cambiar a mi habitación. En el pasillo, la puerta de la derecha. —dijo desde la cocina, mientras buscaba el té entre las alacenas.

El moreno sonrió de lado al ver mientras pasaba por la cocina con su mochila para llegar al pasillo, lo que trataba de hacer su compañera.

—Gracias —dijo con un tono difícil de descifrar—. Y me gusta el té verde. —dijo dándose vuelta para emprender el camino hacia la habitación de su compañera.

—Hmp —imitó.

La mujer ahora enterada de lo que parecía querer tomar el Uchiha, puso agua a calentar y en menos de 10 minutos ya había servido un té para el muchacho.

Ella tenía la rabiosa sensación de que él se estaba riendo en su habitación mientras se cambiaba, pero luego se serenó y se dijo que era mejor así, que de seguro su compañero no había comido del todo bien en los días de viaje y por el frío clima si no tomaba algo caliente de seguro enfermaría, además ella haría eso por cualquiera de sus compañeros por más mala que sea su relación.

Mientras la comadreja en la habitación sonreía de lado, pues ella quería ser amable con él e interesarse por su estado, síntoma que delataba la posibilidad de que pudiera volver a haber otro encuentro entre ellos. ¿Y porqué quería tener otro encuentro con ella? Ni modo, sólo quería hacerlo y ya, además tenía tres días para disfrutar a solas con ella y no iría a desperdiciarlos.

Terminó de vestirse y vio a Konan en la sala haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer y no era exactamente el amor, si no origami. Quería ser igual de fría e indiferente con él, pero con las últimas palabras que había cruzado con él, empezaba a dudar de actuar así o no.

El muchacho parecía ser otro, pues al momento de dar las gracias se dio cuenta de que él estaba intentando ser amable con ella, claro sin perder su toque frío y desinteresado.

—Gracias por el té —dijo el moreno, al tiempo que se sentaba y llevaba la taza a sus labios.

—No hay nada que agradecer, yo haría eso por cualquiera de mis compañeros —aclaró.

«Seguro. A mi no me engañas.», contestó Itachi en su interior. Terminó de tomar el té de un sólo sorbo y se levantó de la mesa. Konan dejó caer su origami al suelo y miró al muchacho con lo que parecía enojo y una mirada determinada a la resistencia.

Lo que le faltaba a Itachi, que ella se hiciera la difícil. La mujer, por su parte intentaría hacerlo, pero a medida que el chico se le acercaba con firmeza lentamente empezaba a dudar.

—Konan —dijo, agachándose—. El otro día, fui un imbécil —admitió seriamente—, disculpa...

—Está bien —respondió ella cortante.

Había conseguido lo que quería, que él se remidiera, no necesitaba que le suelte palabras dulces, con la simple aceptación de su imbecilidad y la garantía de que no volviera a tratarla así ya tenía la batalla ganada. El moreno suspiró de alivio, por un momento creyó que tendría que ser cursi o algo así para que la mujer lo perdonara, lo cual para alguien como él implicaba hacer un sobre esfuerzo tedioso.

—¿Vamos a tu habitación? —preguntó en voz baja con una sonrisa de lado.

Él quería hacerlo sencillo y rápido para ambos y ella debía admitir que quería lo mismo. Y era mejor hacerlo rápido, ya casi eran horas de la madrugada y no había tiempo que desperdiciar porque luego no podrían dormir.

La peliazul en vez de levantarse del suelo y emprender el paso hacia su dormitorio, se quedó allí mirándolo embelesada para luego acariciar su pelo y acercarse para besarlo, no quería tener que esperar a que llegaran a la habitación, no quería esperar un segundo más.

Obviamente el moreno correspondió al beso con gusto, de a poco fue empujándola más y más hacia atrás hasta dejar a su compañera recostada en el suelo y él quedar sobre ella. El beso se profundizó a medida que Itachi iba abriendo la cremallera que estaba en medio de la remera de su compañera.

El moreno aún sin terminar de deshacerse de la remera de la peliazul, prácticamente le arrancó el short negro para que luego ella lo ayudara impacientemente a desabrochar su pantalón.

Luego de quitarle los zapatos y las medias y Konan tomó su miembro para comenzar a estimularlo de forma manual, cerrando sus manos alrededor de éste y haciendo movimientos de arriba a abajo. Él se limito echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. Al rato, instada por las manos de Itachi, la mujer introdujo cómo pudo el miembro en su boca, haciendo los mismos movimientos.

El moreno no pudo evitar soltar un placentero gemido. Una vez que su miembro estuvo lo más erecto posible y ya no pudo aguantar más las ganas, apartó la boca de Konan de su pene y luego de masajear los muslos de la mujer y refregar su virilidad con su intimidad, introdujo éste dentro de ella.

Ambos dieron un gemido de placer al mismo tiempo que echaban ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. ÉL comenzó a embestirla suavemente, mientras acariciaba y pellizcaba sus senos y devoraba su boca. Ella abrazó su cintura con las piernas y entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello azabache, al tiempo que gemía contra la boca del pelinegro.

El Uchiha fue aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas casi involuntariamente haciendo que ésta tomara con fuerza su espalda, al punto de llegar a dejar marcas de arañazos en ella.

—Konan —murmuró en su oído con voz ronca.

—Itachi... —dijo de forma entrecortada su acompañante.

El aludido dio una última y potente embestida, la cual ocasionó que él y la peliazul dieran placentero y sonoro gemido, indicando que ambos habían llegado al orgasmo.

El moreno se quedó por unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor que le propinaba su compañera de cama y aún sintiendo los efectos de las últimas sensaciones, mientras que la mujer se quedó de lo más quieta, también con los ojos cerrados, abrazando al moreno casi con desesperación, cómo si fuera que fueran a arrancarle a la única persona que le daba calor.

Recuperando un poco el aliento, el pelinegro se volvió a abotonar y acomodar los pantalones, para luego levantarse y llevarse a Konan en brazos hasta su habitación. Al llegar al acogedor dormitorio la dejó con cuidado en la cama, se quitó sus zapatos y se metió en la cama con ella, buscando nuevamente su calor.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	3. La partida

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

**Un simple desliz.**

**Capítulo 3:**** La partida.**

Konan despertó con las piernas entumecidas y los músculos del abdomen endurecidos. A pesar de esas molestias al abrir los ojos esbozó una leve sonrisa dirigida a su compañero de cama, el cual dormía plácidamente a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura.

Si bien el Uchiha tenía fama de despiadado asesino sin corazón, su aspecto no era intimidante a excepción de esa profunda mirada carmesí. Sin embargo al dormir el muchacho cobraba un aspecto totalmente distinto, tan bellamente tranquilo y pacífico. Desde donde ella estaba, hasta se le antojaba tierno.

A la peliazul le daban ganas de mirarlo por el resto de la eternidad, pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo, por lo tanto debía de levantarse —por más que no quisiera— de la cama, despertar a su compañero y partir hacia la base principal donde su líder de seguro los esperaba con muchas ansias.

—Itachi-san —llamó despacio, para no exaltarlo.

El pelinegro se removió entre las sábanas. Hacía rato que no podía dormir bien o si quiera dormir y justo cuando conciliaba el sueño como no lo hacía en años lo venían a despertar. Abrió los ojos con pesar, pero su malhumor fue disipado ante el encuentro del rostro de su amante.

Se dijo que si iba a despertar así todos los días del resto de su vida realmente no le importaba si estaba soñando con un mundo lleno de paz, donde todos sus seres queridos estaban vivos y Sasuke lo amaba, mientras despertara así entonces ella podría despertarlo las veces que quisiera.

—Ya debemos partir —recordó en voz tenue.

Ya era el día de la partida, tendrían que volver a la base principal de Akatsuki para seguir con sus grises vidas de subordinados que esperaban con paciencia un final feliz en el Tsukuyomi que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si llegaría pero que de todos modos apoyaban.

.

* * *

.

.

Deidara fue al despacho del líder con la clara intención de fastidiar a Itachi, lo cual sería más sencillo ahora que estaba en Amegakure con su bella compañera peliazul. Sospechaba, en realidad estaba seguro de que ambos eran amantes y que al estar solos en una aldea en la cual Konan era venerada como un ángel y considerada una segunda líder por todos sus habitantes debían de estar pasándola como en el paraíso.

Todos o al menos la mayoría sabían del amor que el líder de Akatsuki sentía por su única miembro femenina y también estaba seguro de que a Pain no le gustaba compartir.

Tocó la puerta del despacho y aguardó a una respuesta.

—Adelante —dijo Pain.

El rubio entró con una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja al lugar que estaba mal iluminado y en el cual en su centro estaba parado con esos ojos violetas su líder.

—Líder-sama...

.

.

* * *

.

Itachi y Konan saltaban de rama en rama a gran velocidad, con sus capas de alto cuello color negras con nubes rojas y unas mochilas en sus espaldas. Se dirigían con rapidez hacia la base principal, si tardaban demasiado en regresar quizá los demás sospecharían algo entre ellos.

Lo que más le preocupaba de ser descubierto, en realidad lo único que le preocupaba era ser descubierto por Pain. Si es que su líder le descubría, entonces allí tendría miles de preocupaciones más, como el hecho de que pudiera decidir enfrentarse con él en una batalla a muerte o botarlo de Akatsuki entre otras posibilidades que no lo favorecían para nada.

Bufó. Había sido un idiota y más idiota aún por arrepentirse justo cuando ya estaba hecho. Sabía bien en lo que se estaba metiendo o en lo que ya estaba metido, por un lado le preocupaba de sobremanera y por otro lado le encantaba el haber pasado esa noche con Konan, sinceramente fue de los mejores y a la vez más estúpidos deslices que hubiera podido tener.

Debían acelerar el paso y ella debía saber porqué.

—Konan —llamó.

—¿Sí? —inquirió ella, sin dejar de mirar el camino.

—Creo que nos descubrieron la primera noche que estuvimos juntos —informó como si nada.

Ella frunció el ceño por unos momentos, alarmada, pero luego los relajó. Presentía que todo estaría y bien y que él tendría un plan o alguna indicación a seguir para que no los descubrieran o por lo menos eso es lo que quería creer.

—Hay que apresurar el paso —ordenó el de ojos carmesí.

Ella sólo asintió y se apresuraron más de lo que ya estaban apresurados. Si seguían a ese paso, llegarían en menos de un día y medio.

Itachi tenía la creencia de que si alguien los había visto debían llegar más rápido, tenía el mal presentimiento de que quizá los delatarían mientras ellos no estaban o que si no sospecharían si se tomaban su tiempo para llegar a la base —aunque eso ya contaba más como paranoia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya era de noche. Estaban refugiados en una cueva, ya habían encendido un fuego que los mantenía calientes y habían decidido que dormirían ambos en la misma bolsa de dormir. No era necesario hacer guardia o algo así, con poner las capas de forma que las nubes rojas sean visibles bastaba para que cualquiera que apreciase su vida se alejara.

Ella yacía recostada sobre Itachi apoyando su cabeza en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba su cabello azulado. El frío prácticamente les calaba los huesos a ambos por lo que la peliazul se aferraba fuertemente al torso del Uchiha.

Contra todo pronóstico la de ojos ámbar levantó la cabeza y miró al pelinegro directo a los ojos, tan profundos e inextricables a sólo centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó con voz tenue.

Los ojos de la mujer se habían tornado amables y benévolos. Jamás había visto a Konan con una mirada así, solía mirar de forma muy distinta al resto de sus compañeros.

—Depende —contestó en un susurro.

No sabía si ella querría hacerle alguna pregunta muy personal y si ese era el caso probablemente no contestaría.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó con intriga.

El Uchiha no se lo esperaba o quizá si, en realidad sabía que algún día alguien cedería a la intriga y le preguntaría qué rayos era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, en realidad no esperaba que precisamente ella se lo preguntara.

—En muchas cosas.

—De eso sí estaba segura —replicó con una ceja alzada—. Haré una pregunta mejor. ¿Qué es en lo que más piensas?

Esa pregunta era muy fácil de responder; Sasuke, pero no podía decírselo y a la vez no quería mentirle, aunque tampoco quería no contestarle y dejar que el silencio y el cansancio hagan lo suyo.

—Quisiera decirte, pero no puedo —admitió con honestidad.

La peliazul seguía mirando sus ojos en busca de respuestas, las cuales estaba hallando de a poco.

—Piensas en personas que quieres —contestó para sí misma.

Él levantó las cejas realmente sorprendido, pues en su vida habían adivinado qué estaba pensando. Simplemente miró a su compañera de forma imperturbable y no contestó ni acotó nada.

Silencio.

—Entonces es cierto —sentenció.

—¿Porqué quieres saber qué pienso? —preguntó intrigado.

Realmente no sabía a donde quería llegar la peliazul. Ella lo que quería era ver quien era en realidad y si seguía como hasta ahora lo lograría, mientras él sólo quería que le respondiera esa simple pregunta y luego habría decidido cerrar los ojos y hacer ademán de irse a dormir.

—Porque quiero saber quién eres, no creo que esta versión despiadada de adolescente sea verdad —respondió—. Quiero saber porqué mientes tanto a todos.

Touché.

Por un momento Itachi pensó que los ojos ámbar de Konan no eran más que un nuevo dojutsu ocular, el cual podía develar qué pensaba tu oponente o en este caso tu amante, pero luego desistió de tal absurda idea, aunque el hecho de haber adivinado que pensaba seguía siendo algo que nunca nadie había logrado.

—¿Cómo sabes que miento? —preguntó desafiante.

—Sólo lo sé —contestó honestamente.

La peliazul a sabiendas de que no lograría sacarle más información al pelinegro, se acomodó nuevamente sobre el pecho del Uchiha e hizo ademán de dormirse.

Al menos ya había descubierto algo; realmente él no era quien aparentaba ser. Ella podía ver en sus ojos —no pregunten como— la verdad o la mentira, a parte de algún que otro sentimiento profundo. Sus razones no pasaban de la mera curiosidad.

Un mal sabor en la boca del estómago la abordó al saber que quizá el destino que se avecinaba para el muchacho sería desastroso, pues solía ser así cuando alguien se ocultaba en las sombras mucho tiempo. Se sorprendió a sí misma preocupándose por Itachi, para que más tarde algo parecido al dolor mezclado con incertidumbre y una pizca de decepción le invadiera el pecho, pues empezaba a preguntarse si él sentiría lo que ella comenzaba a sentir por él.

—Buenas noches, Itachi-san —saludó antes de cerrar los ojos.

Quería dormirse y no pensar más.

—Buenas noches.

.

.

* * *

.

.

El pelinegro despertó sin abrir los ojos. Nunca fue más pesado para él levantarse, pues como pocas veces había dormido y amanecido bien, algo que significaba que los deseos de levantarse de su comodidad eran nulos. Quiso moverse pero algo encima suyo se lo impidió; recordó que Konan estaba durmiendo con él.

—Konan —murmuró en su oído.

Luego de que ambos despertaran y desayunaran, emprendieron el regreso con una velocidad tal que inclusive llegaron antes de lo esperado. El trayecto fue silencioso.

Al llegar al destino notaron que Pain estaba en la entrada y le se notaban un poco sus ansias, pero aún así ninguno de los dos hizo comentario ante éste inusual hecho. Terminaron de acortar en trecho que los separaba del líder y éste se les quedó mirando con un profundo dolor y rencor nunca antes visto por ningún otro miembro de la organización.

—Konan, entra —ordenó con más frialdad que la que normalmente utilizaba con ella.

Ella se sorprendió mas no se dejó influenciar en absoluto, asintió con la cabeza y obedeció.

—¿Qué crees que haces con Konan? —preguntó Pain con notable molestia.

—Nada —contestó tajante y con simpleza el de cabellera azabache.

Recordó con pesar que el muchacho sabía mentir a la perfección y que a la vez había probado su lealtad, así jamás sabría si mentía o decía la verdad, por lo que por una cuestión de bueno voluntad prefería entonces no tomar medidas. Se reprendió por dejarse influenciar por las presuntas mentiras de un adolescente con resentimiento; Deidara.

—Entra de una vez —ordenó intentando decidir qué hacer.

Él obedeció y pasó por su lado en silencio y justo cuando estaba por traspasar la puerta principal Pain lo tomó por el cuello y estampó estrepitosamente contra la pared, se acercó a él, le apretó el cuello de la capa imaginando que era el cuello del pelinegro y que disfrutaba de asfixiarlo.

—Deja en paz a Konan —advirtió mientras lo soltaba lentamente.

Itachi entró en silencio y con un aura asesina bordeándolo. Luego de entrar se dirigió a su habitación y entró bufando al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	4. Celos

**Un simple desliz.**

**Capítulo 4:**** Celos.**

Se quitó la la capa de la organización y su camisa, las cuales estaban llenas de sangre, quedando así sin nada en su torso. Lo mismo hacía su socio Kisame, quien estaba tras de él.

El de agallas se volteó y al ver la espalda de su compañero, frunció el ceño levemente confundido y quizá divertido.

—¿Qué te han hecho en la espalda, Itachi? —preguntó el de piel azul.

Hoshigaki veía con una sonrisa ladina los arañazos que el pelinegro tenía en su espalda. Algunos eran simples raspaduras un poco rojas, otras eran marcas que probablemente no se quitarían en mucho tiempo y otras simplemente eran cortaduras las cuales apenas si estaban cicatrizando.

El moreno jamás contestó a la pregunta, pues sabía que el pez conocía su relación con Konan. El peliazul, conociendo su característica personalidad evasiva y reservada, simplemente se quedó viendo cómo éste cerraba la puerta tras de sí para luego continuar quitándose su ropa mientras negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Itachi llegó al cuarto de lavado dejó allí su ropa manchada de sangre, para luego buscar un espejo y contemplar con una media sonrisa los arañazos. Luego de contemplar las marcas decidió ir al baño a darse una merecida ducha.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La peliazul estaba recostada pensando en la discusión que sostuvo con Nagato cerca del mediodía. Le había preguntado seriamente si sucedía algo con Itachi, a lo que ella contestó inmediatamente que no y aparentó ofenderse con la pregunta, provocando con esto que él se fiara de su respuesta.

No duró mucho la discusión pero sí lo suficiente como para que Pain terminara cabizbajo, pidiéndole perdón por haber desconfiado de ella creyendo que podría tener un fallo de esa índole al saber el trato tan distante que mantenía con los demás miembros.

Realmente le molestaron de sobremanera los celos tan obsesivos que solía tener por ella y más aún la injusticia que resultaba no poder hacer nada al respecto pues, ¿cómo contrariar a su Dios?

Sintió un ruido y salió de su ensimismamiento al ver como su compañero favorito entraba a la habitación con intenciones lujuriosas. Ambos estaban cansados pero ningunos de los dos quería dormirse aún dado que habían adquirido el hábito de mantener diálogos amenos antes de dormir, generalmente iniciados e instados por ella.

A estas alturas no era sólo el deseo de hacer el amor, con con el tiempo —habían pasado 6 noches seguidas juntos desde que llegaron de Amegakure— irremediablemente algo se despertó en ellos que les pedía que se vieran aunque ellos no quisieran darse cuenta, ahora sólo quedaba disfrutar de ello.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato y como cada vez que eso pasaba la peliazul hizo su habitual pregunta.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Adivina —desafió el pelinegro.

Quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar esa capacidad para verle a los ojos y saber qué pensaba. Y para que la que peliazul no descubriera cosas que no precisaba saber, intentó pensar en cosas en las que no solía pensar, aunque no eran menos importantes que las demás.

Konan se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

—No lo sé —dijo con desánimo y honestidad.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado con satisfacción; si ella no podía saber lo que pensaba entonces nadie más podría. Miró sus ojos ámbar, luego su hermosa cabellera azul seguido de sus labios los cuales le encantaba besar y...

—Piensas en mí —dijo de repente, aunque parecía más bien una pregunta.

Estaba sorprendida. Si que estaba sorprendida pero de la manera en la que la miró e inspeccionó de hito en hito, se podría decir que jamás estuvo tan segura respecto a adivinar qué era lo que pensaba su amante.

El pelinegro dio un suspiro de resignación—: Así es —concedió con tranquilidad.

Tenía la esperanza de que sólo ella pudiera saber lo que pensaba, si no estaría en problemas y sobretodo con su líder.

«Pain.», pensó el Uchiha. De respetar a su líder pasó a odiarlo profundamente, primeramente porque quería meterse entre él y Konan, algo que no podría permitir, y que además creyera que esa mujer era de su propiedad era una de las cuantas cosas que más le molestaba a Itachi.

—¿Y en Pain? —preguntó Konan llenándose de incredulidad.

El pelinegro no respondió. Lo bueno es que ella sólo sabía que estaba pensando en Pain y no en lo que le molestaba de él.

Eso sí, le molestaba sólo porque él tenía la creencia de que nadie era propiedad de nadie o por lo menos tenían derecho de elegir propiedad de quien ser y le estaba negando ese derecho al ángel, claro si es que ella no quería ser propiedad de aquel controlador, aunque estaba casi seguro de que la respuesta era no.

Se preguntó por un momento si se trataba de simple molestia o celos hacia Konan; esperaba que la respuesta no fuera un sí.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo la peliazul levantándose de la cama de repente.

El pelinegro reprimió su impulso de bufar; la de ojos ámbar tenía ganas de ir al baño por enésima vez en la noche. Al rato volvió del año y se acomodó nuevamente junto a él.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó el pelinegro.

Ella no dejaría que adivinara, no le haría jueguitos ni le daría vueltas al asunto, sentía una especie de confianza hacia al él. Le gustaba que le preguntara.

—En Pain, al igual que tú —contestó honesta—. Me preguntó qué pasaba entre nosotros, no le contesté concretamente pero puedo asegurarte que por un buen tiempo no sospechará nada.

Él se dio cuenta de la pena que se instaló en la mirada de la peliazul al tocar el tema.

—Pero aún así sigues preocupada —concluyó el de coleta.

—Así es —confirmó, después de suspirar.

Por alguna razón, hablar de todo ese tema del líder puso algo sentimental a la peliazul.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Konan despertó junto con el amanecer. Al abrir los ojos notó que Itachi ya no estaba con ella, y eso no le pareció muy agradable que digamos, le habría gustado despertar en sus brazos pero de seguro se había ido antes que los demás despertaran para que nadie lo viera.

Se levantó y se puso su uniforme con con cuidado, luego de terminar de ponerse su capa salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la salida de la guarida Akatsuki. Se dijo que el encierro no era bueno para nadie. Al salir respiró profundo y miró al cielo, para luego divisar en el techo a su Dios. Subió junto con él.

—Buenos días —saludó él.

Ella respondió amablemente y se paró a su lado para ver juntos como amanecía.

«Si tan solo él estuviera vivo. Si tan sólo ese cuerpo sin vida fuera...», pensó la peliazul con gran pesar al mirar al hombre a su lado. Casi involuntariamente y sin pensarlo llevó su mano hasta la de Tendo y la tomó. No entendía porqué se había levantado tan melancólica y llorona ese día pero quería tomarle la mano al Camino Deva y fingir que era Yahiko.

Y así lo hizo, para luego sonreír con tristeza. El pelinaranja vio de reojo como la peliazul tomaba su mano y apretó el agarre.

—Bajemos —pronunció el de ojos violáceos.

De la mano, ambos bajaron hasta la entrada, donde desgraciadamente se encontraba Itachi. La peliazul tragó grueso y en el momento en que quiso quitar su mano de la del Camino, éste apretó el agarre y se lo impidió. De todas formas su semblante continuó serio e impasible como siempre.

Al igual que el del pelinegro, que en realidad por dentro ardía de la furia de ver a Konan de la mano de ese tipo —por no decir algo peor— que creía que podía adueñarse de ella como de un muñeco. ¡Él se había ganado el cariño de ella, no lo había exigido!

—Quita la mano —susurró el pelinegro en un arranque de ira al ver la mirada desafiante del de ojos violáceos.

Sabía que lo había escuchado y aún así no quitó su mano. Eso era una invitación a que el Uchiha lo triturara por desafiarlo, con ese pequeño gesto se había declarado la guerra y el pelinegro no pensaba perderla. Todo quedó en silencio.

La situación era incómoda y más para la peliazul que sentía ganas de correr, abrazar a Itachi e intentar explicarle todo lo sucedido y que eso no era lo él pensaba pero aún así cerró su boca y continuó expectante a lo que sucediera.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó el del Rinnegan a Itachi.

Él supo que lo hacía a propósito, ahora debía repetir lo que había dicho. Se dijo a sí mismo que en definitiva su imbecilidad no tenía límite alguno.

—Que quites tu mano de la Konan —repitió con tranquilidad, una que sorprendió a ambos presentes.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Oyaho, gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, los amaré si me dejan un review.**

**¿Review?**


	5. Su llanto

_Advertencia:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

**Un simple desliz.**

**Capítulo 5: Su llanto.**

Ni Konan ni Pain daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado salir de la boca de Itachi. Es más, ni si quiera el mismo se lo creía. ¿En qué había pensado? Tendría que haber cerrado el pico y dirigirse al interior de la guarida sin más. Justo ahora su sentido común y de la razón le venían a fallar.

—¿Y porqué haría eso? —preguntó el líder, con las voz más sombría que ambos subordinados hayan escuchado jamás.

—Debo ir al baño —dijo Konan en un hilo de voz, amagando con soltar a Pain y entrar.

—Te quedas aquí —ordenó el pelinaranja, afianzando el agarre.

Lo que él no tuvo en cuenta es que realmente la peliazul necesitaba ir al baño, ya que sentía mareos y ganas de vomitar. Antes de poder replicar la mujer yacía desmayada en el suelo.

Itachi corrió haca ella para levantarla, pero su líder se lo impidió, tomando a la peliazul en sus brazos y llevándola hasta su dormitorio. Él no pudo hacer más que maldecir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Konan terminó de enjuagarse la boca, era más o menos la tercera vez que vomitaba. Empezaba a inquietarse y sobretodo a desesperarse, porque por más que tomara té de hiervas u otras medicinas para los mareos, estos no cesaban.

Para colmo de males Pain le había ordenado que no saliera de su habitación excepto para ir al baño, hasta sentirse mejor, lo cual no había pasado en esas malditas tres horas que llevaba dentro de su dormitorio.

Entró a su habitación y se recostó, miró a su alrededor en su gris y apagada cueva —como ella llamaba en sí a toda la guarida— y suspiró con rostro resignado como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Odiaba el encierro y si había algo que detestara aún más, era que el encierro se complementara con la soledad.

Estaba asqueada de la soledad, esa que la había perseguido toda su vida. Necesitaba charlar con alguien y que no sea del pasado, una charla amena, no necesariamente con cariño pero quizá con algo de deferencia, una persona que no preguntara pero aún así estuviera dispuesto a oír lo que ella dijera aunque sea una trivialidad, quizá también necesitaba de compañía comprensible, silencios que no sean incómodos, también de alguna que otra caricia.

En otras palabras debía reconocer que necesitaba de Itachi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¿Sucede algo, socio? Llevas cara de velorio —comentó Kisame.

—Nada de tu incumbencia, Kisame.

Y con esa frase el peliazul prefirió ocuparse de sus asuntos en vez de preguntarse porque Itachi estaba sentado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y el semblante preocupado hacía más de hora y media.

Aún así nos se sentía más preocupado que enfadado, nuevamente su líder de adueñaba cual juguete de Konan y ella no hacía nada al respecto más que desmayarse. Y si había forma de empeorar más su situación ahora era más que obvio que su jefe tenía puesto su "ojo todo poderoso" sobre él, la peliazul a la que frecuentaba todas las noches estaba enferma y no sabía de qué lo estaba, además de que al menos por esa noche ya no podría verla.

Una porquería, ¿no?

Era imposible negarse a sí mismo que quería verla y algo extraño sentir que no era para tener sexo, si no que quería simplemente ver qué tal estaba. Quería verla con sus facciones relajadas, su cabello tan llamativo, alucinante, su tez blanca y suave como la seda, con sus ojos ámbar que de día eran inexpresivos pero por las noches reflejaban bastante tristeza, ansiedad, quizá desesperación, añoranza, algo de obscuridad y una pizca de miedo a la soledad.

El reflejo del miedo generalmente venía acompañado de un desesperado agarre hacia él de donde sea, de su torso, las muñecas o brazos, de donde sea que ella pudiera sostenerse de él con fuerza, como rogándole que no la dejara sola de nuevo.

Él siempre ante esos arranques de miedo a que la dejase simplemente se dedicaba a abrazarla por la cintura. Y en ese momento sentía que ella necesitaba eso, que él la abrazase o le acariciara el pelo.

Sabía cuando ella lo necesitaba. Y él sintió que necesitaba de ella.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Un pelinegro volvía a escurrirse nuevamente en la habitación de Konan. Esperaba que estuviera mejor. No la había visto desde la mañana del día anterior, dado su desmayó y que hasta entonces Pain la mantenía algo así como en cuarentena y con cuidados "especiales", aunque la peliazul le haya dicho repetidas veces que ya se sentía muchísimo mejor, de todas formas, y a pesar de la negativa de su ángel, el pelinaranja se negó a asignarle misiones por el resto del mes.

Itachi cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado a sus espaldas y aún así su compañera se despertó a sentir una presencia en su habitación. Él pensó que podría ser una buena ninja sensor. Konan iba abriendo y cerrando sus ojos repetidas veces, para luego frotárselos. No se la veía exaltada, o asustada, como si estuviera preparada a su llegada en todo momento.

—Buenas noches, Itachi-san —saludó con una media sonrisa.

Se la veía tan tierna y delicada, frágil, recostada en una cama con más de tres almohadas a su alrededor, una cobija de esas que decides guardar por años de lo útil que es y su voz aterciopelada y tranquila. Se notaba en paz, no como antes, que se la veía seria y antipática. Algo había cambiado.

—Buenas noches —dijo inexpresivo como siempre—. ¿Qué fue ese desmayo del otro día? —preguntó sentándose en la cama con los codos apoyados en las piernas.

—Sólo me bajó el azúcar, nada grave —respondió, sorprendida, aunque no lo haya demostrado, de que su amante estuviera preocupada por su salud, pero sin visos de que le importara "demasiado".

Luego de varios minutos de mirarse fijamente el uno al otro, el pelinegro se acercó con cuidado a la mujer y arrasó con su boca contra la de ella. Ella siendo sincera consigo misma se dijo que realmente había extrañado los besos de él, acostumbrada ahora a que todas las noches fuera a visitarla, que no se vieran por un día para ella era un suplicio.

—¿Me haces un lugar en la cama? —pidió él, muy cerca de sus labios.

Se hizo a un lado y él pudo recostarse a su lado cómodamente. Itachi se quitó la camisa antes de recostarse por completo. Nuevamente la boca de ambos se unió en un profundo y placentero beso que luego se convirtió en desaforado e inclusive algo violento. Él le quitó lo último que le quedaba de ropa a ella y acarició su cuerpo, recorriendo toda su piel con sus manos. Se deshizo de la misma manera de su pantalón y de su ropa interior, luego fue directo a la oreja de la peliazul para besarla, morderla y lamerla, siguió más abajo hasta llegar a los senos de su compañera.

—Mmmhh —gimió Konan, al sentir el placer que le causaba la manera en que él chupaba sus pezones y los lamía—... Mmmhh...

Siguió con su labor mientras comenzaba, muy de a poco, a darle placer a su compañera en su zona íntima con sus dedos.

—Ahh... Aaahh... —gimió al sentir los dedos de su amante en su punto G.

Decidió que no se quedaría allí sin hacer nada, por lo que estiró su mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Itachi donde tomaría su miembro y lo estimularía de forma manual. Los gemidos incontenibles y las respiraciones entrecortadas no tardarían en llegar.

El Uchiha decidió sentarse en la cama y luego, alzar a su compañera para que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre él.

—¡Aahh! —gimió la mujer.

Ya no importaba si los escuchaban. El placer que sentía ella mientras gemía, se movía y sentía como él succionaba sus pezones no se comparaba con nada.

Sus compañeros no eran tan idiotas como pensaban, de seguro hace rato venían sospechando de su affaire y para entonces debían tenerlo más que confirmado, así que no les importó crear mucho ruido. El Uchiha recostó rápidamente a la peliazul en la cama y la penetró por entre las piernas.

—¡Aahh! ¡Mmhh!

Mientras el pelinegro más la escuchaba, más se excitaba y con más fuerza la embestía. Ella no podía hacer más que gemir en aquél brutal y placentero acto.

Ambos inevitablemente cerraron los ojos; estaba por alcanzar el clímax.

—¡Aahh! —soltaron ambos sin poder controlarlo.

Ambos con sus zonas íntimas aún palpitando y sus mentes dispersas, se recostaron abrazándose y sin decir palabra, pues cada uno pensaba en algo tortuoso puntualmente.

«No me quiere», pensó ella. Pudo ser porque estaba por llegarle la regla o por simple idiotez, pero relacionó la agresividad de su amante con la insensibilidad, algo que le dolió lo suficiente como para que tuviese ganas de llorar. Él miró a su compañera de cama y levantó las cejas al que a ella se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó totalmente extrañado.

Quizá había sido demasiado brusco y la había lastimado. La mujer negó repetidas veces como respuesta a su pregunta y gracias a su costumbre sólo necesitó segundos hasta que llegó una buena mentira a su cabeza.

—Extraño a Yahiko-kun —dijo entre sollozos.

Su brusco cambio era inquietante, pero de inmediato abandonó ese pensamiento al ver que Konan abrazaba su torso desnudo y se acurrucaba contra él, entonces decidió hacer lo mismo que había hecho con su otouto; abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello, esperando a que se calmase para poder hablar. No había nada peor que hacer preguntas y querer hacer hablar a alguien que está llorando, porque así el doloroso "nudo en la garganta" se desata y uno termina llorando más y empeora el estado de tristeza.

—Ya, ya —dijo el Uchiha con paciencia, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la peliazul.

Estaba sorprendida por lo amable que estaba siendo con ella, decidió no retenerse pues sabía que ser fuerte no es necesariamente aguantarse las ganas de llorar, así que hundió más su rostro en el pecho de su amante y dejó que toda su angustia saliera de dentro suyo.

Realmente nunca pensó que alguien como él estaría consolándola. Jamás en su vida. Tampoco pensó que podría llegar a llorar por lo que estaba llorando. Ni si quiera se imaginó que un muchacho que había asesinado a toda su familia, exceptuando a su hermano menor, si quiera pudiera tener sentimientos, quizá no muchos para con ella —lo que era lamentable—, pero como en ese momento le acariciaba el cabello y por sus ojos, debía de aceptar que sí los tenía.

Pasaron varios minutos y al ver que ella seguía llorando, él decidió hablar.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó.

Quizá la haría sentir mejor. Y eso era lo que quería porque realmente no soportaba verla llorar. Era algo, ¿que detestaba? Sí, esa era la palabra.

Ella secó sus lágrimas e intentó tranquilizarse con éxito. Estaba sorprendida por la pregunta.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

.

.


	6. Lo doloroso

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son enteramente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

**Un simple desliz**

**Capítulo 6:**** Lo doloroso.**

Ambos habían aceptado hablar del tema, o algo así. Pero en realidad se veía envuelta en una situación complicada porque no estaba llorando por lo dicho ni mucho menos o quizá si, ni si quiera ella entendía muy bien porque lloraba, pero el hecho era que le estaba mintiendo a Itachi y ahora debía actuar como si llorara por otra cosa y además hablar de eso.

Mientras que él no sabía bien que preguntarle para empezar a hablar, pocas veces se había visto envuelto en una situación en donde tuviera que consolar a alguien, por lo tanto no sabía bien como hacerlo. Además, cada persona se consuela de una forma distinta y él a ella no la conocía. ¿O sí? Algo parecido.

—¿Piensas en él casi todo el día, no?

Fue la única pregunta más o menos con tacto que logró salir de su boca.

Aunque para él la respuesta era un obvio "si". Y no la culpaba pues él estaba en una situación muy similar con su hermano, sólo que éste último como para cerrarla con broche de oro, estaba vivo y lo odiaba con todo su ser.

—Sí —respondió ella.

Quería cambiar de tema, debía hacerlo. Pronto él, si es que encontraba otra pregunta para hacer, se daría cuenta con esos ojos carmesí de que le estaba mintiendo y no quería eso. Se secó las lágrimas y decidió hacer ella la próxima pregunta.

—¿Nunca te ha pasado? —preguntó, sabiendo que quizá la comadreja no le iría a responder, o respondería con una mentira, mientras ella por dentro sabía la respuesta verdadera.

No pregunten por que lo sabía, sólo lo hacía con esa especie de don que tenía para descifrar cosas sobre el pelinegro.

«Mierda», pensó Itachi. Aunque le llamaba la atención el hecho de que ella cambiara de tema así porque sí y cesara su llanto, dejó ese hecho de lado para analizarlo después, pues ahora debía responder a la pregunta de Konan y, ya que estaba cansado de mentirle, debía hacerlo con honestidad.

Luego de un segundo se dio cuenta de que no podía ser tan malo contarle algunas cosas que nadie más que él y Madara deberían saber, ¿qué podría hacer ella de malo? Ella parecía ser buena y además confiable para guardar secretos, realmente no esperaba que ella alguna vez le hiciera daño.

—Sí —respondió él.

Ella abrió un poco los ojos, no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades que él le contestara con la verdad. Volvió a su expresión normal y decidió aprovechar esa gran oportunidad, ese golpe de sinceridad en el Uchiha para sacarse muchas dudas sobre él.

—Y... ¿Podrías decirme en quién piensas? —preguntó despacio—. Aunque no debes responder si no quieres, no quiero parecer entrometida.

Sentía que aunque hayan pasado muchas noches juntos, aún no había la suficiente confianza como para que ella o él se contaran absolutamente todo de sus vidas. Se sentía desubicada al hacer una pregunta tan personal. Mientras que Itachi estaba decidido a que respondería todo con la verdad, exceptuando cosas que no precisaba saber, como la forma en que torturó a su hermano psicológicamente antes de irse de Konoha, por ejemplo.

—Sasuke —respondió como si nada.

Por poco y le tiembla la voz al pronunciar su nombre, y es que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de su otouto con otra persona que no fuera él mismo. Mucho menos a pronunciar su nombre en voz alta más de dos veces al mes, y cuando la persona que lo escuchaba no se trataba de Kisame.

Mientras tanto Konan, abría sus ojos en una mueca de sorpresa. Cada vez se sorprendía más del hecho de que el pelinegro no le mintiera, ocultara o simplemente esquivara la pregunta. Realmente sorprendente, inquietante quizá, ¿estaría el Uchiha tomando estupefacientes que le aflojaban la lengua? Luego pensaría en esa posibilidad, pero por ahora, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad irrepetible —o quizá no— que se le presentaba, la de poder saber al fin aunque sea una sola cosa del Uchiha con certeza.

—Tu hermano —dijo para confirmar.

—Hmp —estipuló a modo de afirmación.

No supo que más decir. ¡Es que había tantas preguntas para hacerle que no sabía por donde empezar!

—¿Cómo piensas en él? —preguntó despacio.

—Con nostalgia —respondió en voz más baja de lo normal—, con culpa. —finalizó mirando hacia otro lado.

Ella le dio unos minutos, pues tampoco lo atacaría con preguntas sobre un tema sobre al cual quizá se le hacía difícil abordar del todo. Itachi carraspeo y notó que sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Suspiró con disimulo, y agradeció que la peliazul decidiera dejar de preguntarle cosas, porque aunque fueron pocas, si tenían algo que ver con Sasuke, pues era motivo para sentirse sofocado y angustiado a la vez.

A pesar de haber contestado con rapidez y naturalidad las preguntas, seguía dudando en su interior de si contarle exactamente **toda** la verdad. No por la posibilidad de que ella lo use en su contra, sabía que no lo haría, lo que en realidad era motivo de su consternación era la posible reacción de Konan. Algo que, minutos después, llevó a que se preguntara a sí mismo: ¿y desde cuando me importa su opinión?

Pero no era una pregunta que importara en ese momento, porque sabía que la peliazul en su mente estaba formulando otra pregunta, la que sí importaba.

Retomando el tema de contarle absolutamente todo, pensó que ella quizá no preguntara exactamente todo si no alguna que otra cosa para sacarse dudas, por lo que, si es que ella preguntara de la historia de como se volvió un criminal, podría tranquilamente evadir algunas partes del relato. Después de todo, no estaría mintiendo, más bien ocultando. Son palabras con significados tan diferentes.

—¿Mientes mucho? —preguntó, y luego se sintió algo estúpida.

Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente que quisiera mantener su integridad moral respondería que no. Pero como tampoco quería atosigarlo a preguntas que todavía no podía hacer, ni tampoco formar opiniones apresuradas, decidió que quizás, preguntas más simples y concretas, que no requieran más de un "sí" o un "no", serían adecuadas por el momento. Si se descuidaba podía ofenderle, habría que ir despacio. No es como si tuviera prisa por hacerle millones de preguntar y conocerlo a fondo...

Bueno, quizá si estaba ansiosa en conocerlo, pero tampoco desesperada.

—Sí —respondió—, casi todos los días. —completó, para no sonar tan tajante.

Esa respuesta sí que la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó ella, suavemente.

Ella miraba a sus ojos, esperando así que de alguna forma el no le mintiera ni en el más mínimo detalle. Mientras que él no, evitaba que sus ojos se cruzaran, porque creía que lo esperaba una mirada acusadora.

Tragó saliva antes de contestar la pregunta.

—Porque —suspiró—... Creo saber que intentas sacar de mi. Voy a contarte todo desde el principio, ¿sí? De esa forma entenderás todo, si no será como un círculo de preguntas interminables y no me gustan las preguntas. —aclaró haciendo énfasis en la última oración.

Konan abrió los ojos y alzó sus cejas con la mayor de las sorpresas que pudiera haber experimentado en sus vidas. En verdad el muchacho iba al grano. ¿Cómo es posible que quisiera contarle su vida a una desconocida? Bueno, en realidad no eran desconocidos, se conocían o algo así. No importaba pues iba a contarle la verdad, ya nada importaba más que escucharlo y al fin comprender de una vez.

—Sí —concedió con voz suave.

Y casi imperceptiblemente, sonrió.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Konan abrió sus ojos, al sentir que los de alguien más se posaban en su frente con suma delicadeza, que fue inútil, porque al fin y al cabo terminó por despertarse igual. Se trataba del Uchiha, que la miraba con esos ojos negros indescifrables.

¿Porqué era constante su necesidad de preguntarse el porqué de cada movimiento o frase —más bien monosílabo— del Uchiha? Se sentía bien esa especie de cariño y ya. Si es que al menos el de ojos carmesí sentía un mínimo de cariño por ella. Él tampoco sabía exactamente porque había hecho eso, pero viéndola dormir de forma tan profunda y enternecedora no pudo evitar hacerlo.

—Buenos días —dijo apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

—Buenos días, Itachi-san —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Definitivamente, si la despertaran todos los días, despertaría del mejor humor posible. Era tarde, ambos los sabían, ella porque lo presentía y él porque de alguna forma casi siempre lo sabía todo. Pero realmente no les importaba, además se tenían merecidas más de 8 horas de sueño, primero un mal encuentro con Pain, luego un desmayo repentino, después habían tenido sexo, un pequeño e inverosímil llanto, que terminó en una charla acerca de la historia del Uchiha. Una noche intensa, ¿no?

El pelinegro salió de la habitación de Konan con parte de su ropa en la mano y se dirigió a su habitación donde su compañero se encontraba ya despierto. Itachi entró como si nada y sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—¿Otra vez madrugando, Itachi? —preguntó Kisame con una sonrisa socarrona.

El no contestó ni hizo ningún otro comentario. Sólo se recostó boca arriba, algo que Kisame sabía que significaba que no debía dirigirle la palabra, ni interrumpirlo de ninguna forma ya que el pelinegro se disponía a reflexionar, cosa muy habitual de él.

Itachi cruzó sus piernas, puso sus brazos entrelazados detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada e indicó a su compañero de cuarto que cerrara bien la puerta antes de salir.

—Tanto pensar te va a hacer mal, socio —dijo el de piel azul antes de salir.

—Hmp —se limitó a contestar el Uchiha.

Luego de sentirse lo suficientemente relajado, pudo comenzar con su típica reflexión matutina.

Comenzó por sentir alivio al saber que ya no tenía nada que ocultarle a la peliazul, la cual reaccionó bastante bien ante la confesión, más bien relato sobre su vida, del pelinegro; pues no hizo más que esbozar algún que otro puchero en partes que le resultaron dolorosas de escuchar y aferrarse fuerte al torso del pelinegro, ya que imaginaba que, si bien no lloraba por fuera, de seguro le resultaba doloroso hablar del tema y necesitaba alguien que lo consolara, por así decirlo.

Una vez terminada la historia, ella sólo pudo mirarlo y decirle que sabía que no era el criminal que parecía ser, para luego abrazarlo y quedarse dormida.

Dejando el tema de lado, ya que era un caso cerrado, o "solucionado" por así decirlo refiriéndose al haberle contado la verdad a Konan, prosiguió a pensar en las demás dudas que había dejado de lado por diferentes cuestiones. Unas cuestiones bastante complicadas, vale aclarar.

Empezando por su situación con Konan. No hace mucho sintió que la necesitaba; ¿Porqué la necesitaba? Si jamás necesitó de nadie, ¿porqué justo ahora? ¿Porqué ella parecía estar enferma y lloraba todo el tiempo? ¿Será que sufre depresión o algo así y los desmayos son fenómenos psicosomáticos? Había algo y ese algo era o muy bueno o muy malo.

Realmente todas las preguntas lo llevaban a una simple, corta y misma obvia respuesta.

«Maldición. Esto si que es complicado», maldijo por dentro. Suspiró hondo y decidió hacer misiones, afilar kunais o lo que sea que sea productivo y que le permitiera no pensar demasiado. Al final parecía que Kisame tenía razón.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, besándose apasionadamente —con una pizca de ternura— en la cama del cuarto de la peliazul. Una noche más haciendo lo habitual y necesario para ellos. Por alguna razón ella intentaba no moverse demasiado, por lo que él, siempre cauteloso, decidió preguntar antes de ser un poco brusco y dañarla, quizá estaba adolorida.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

Ella asumió que se dio cuenta de lo tensionada que estaba.

—Me duele la cabeza —respondió—. ¿Podríamos dejarlo para otro día?

—Por supuesto —respondió como si fuera algo obvio.

Rápidamente se acomodó a su lado y dejó que ella se recostara arriba suyo. El tema que a ambos los tenía consternados no tardó mucho en aflorar. Empezó como una simple pregunta de Itachi hacia ella, sobre como se había sentido durante el día y si mejoraría, lo cual desató la idea de que pudieran ser síntomas de enfermedad a causa de dolor sentimental.

—Quizá así sea —concedió ella.

—Y en ese caso, ¿qué es lo que te tiene en ese estado?

Touché. Genial, la tenía acorralada. Ya no podía mentirle, no le daba la sangre para ello, menos después de que el le contara casi toda su vida con detalle, sumado el hecho de que si lo hacía, con solo verlo directo a esos ojos carmesí, podría el Uchiha darse cuenta de que mentía.

Debía decirle la verdad. ¿Pero cómo explicarle que se sentía mal porque quería que él la quisiera? ¡¿Cómo!?

—Por una pregunta —respondió intentando evadir, sabiendo que sería inútil, la incómoda pregunta.

El Uchiha vio algo extraño en ella, como la sensación de que ella no quería responderle.

—¿Podrías plantearme la pregunta?

«Sólo debo preguntárselo y ya.», intentó tranquilizarse a sí misma en sus pensamientos. Suspiró.

—¿Qué sientes —tragó saliva mientras miraba hacia otro lado—... por mi? —preguntó Konan.

Esa pregunta sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Realmente no creyó que ella pensara en ese tema tanto como él y no veía porqué ella lloraría por algo como eso. O quizá sí, en el caso de que ella sintiera algo por él.

—Pues...

—¿Qué somos? —preguntó rápidamente, porque sentía que luego no iba a tener el valor para hacer esas preguntas.

Itachi tragó saliva. «Diablos.», pensó en su interior. ¿Cómo responderle algo que ni él sabía con certeza? O quizá sabía, pero realmente se negaba a creer.

—Yo —comenzó a decir intentando no mirarla a los ojos, esos que a veces lo hacían sentir desnudo si lo miraban demasiado tiempo—... No lo sé. —contestó con franqueza.

¿Es en serio? Sabía todo menos sus propios sentimientos, ¿de verdad? Konan frunció levemente el ceño mientras el Uchiha intentaba esquivarle la mirada mientras esperaba una respuesta. Tenía un plan fríamente calculado de hace años con su hermano, ¡pero el maldito no se daba cuenta de que sentía!

«Si es que este animal puede llegar a sentir», pensó llegando al punto de la desesperación mezclada con la más profunda de las rabias.

—¿No sabes? ¿En serio? —preguntó molesta y tajante.

Itachi se asombró, pues no la veía tratarlo así desde esa primer noche en la que durmió con ella. ¿Qué le sucedía? Sólo pudo mirarla a los ojos con la misma dureza, pues nadie le hablaba así a él, ¡parecía que se había olvidado de con quién estaba hablando!

—No. —dijo de forma honesta y quizá un poco molesta tal vez. No le gustaba repetir las cosas.

—Dormimos juntos millones de veces, ¿y no sabes qué diablos sientes? —preguntó muy molesta. De verdad, muy molesta—. ¿Sólo tienes eso que responder?

—¿Y qué quieres que responda? —contraatacó molesto.

La molestia de ambos era evidente debido al tono de voz que usaban. Quizá ya casi todos en la guarida se habían enterado de su discusión, pero realmente poco les importaba a ambos.

—¡Pues algo que no me haga sentir una estúpida por dejar que entres todas las noches a mi habitación! —gritó acercándose amenazadoramente hacia el pelinegro a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban llorosos—. ¡No soy tu juguete! ¡No puedes venir, acostarte y luego olvidarte de mi hasta la noche siguiente! !Y quiero saber si si sentirme una idiota o no, por dejarme a mí misma sentir algo por alguien después de tanto tiempo! —gritó saliendo de la cama y acercándose de manera que el no tuvo más remedio que pararse también.

Lo quería. Eso era lo malo, lo que intentó evitar, pero ya estaba hecho, lo que no podía seguir permitiendo era seguir encariñándose más y más, porque sabía el plan de Itachi, sabía que él moriría y no le quedaba mucho tiempo, no podía permitirse sentir la pérdida una vez más, se rehusaba a sentir ese dolor de nuevo. Al menos, si supiera que él la quería aunque fuera un poco, sería un consuelo para ella y no hubiera sido tan erróneo darse el lujo de volver a amar.

—Konan —Estaba confundido, sorprendido, desconcertado y millones de cosas más, todas juntas—... Es... Complicado.

—¡¿Complicado?! —repitió escandalizada. Ella lo veía tan simple—. Vete. —gruñó.

No quería verlo más, eso sería fácil porque de día se ignoraban.

—Per-...

—¡Vete! —chilló al borde del llanto—. ¡Largo! —gritó empujándolo.

Cuando finalmente logró sacarlo de su habitación, le cerró la puerta en la cama y echó a llorar en el suelo, sentada contra el costado de su cama.

Era peor que amar a alguien que sí te ama, la diferencia radicaba en que uno cuando ama y no recibo lo mismo ni si quiere pierde, pues jamás tuvo nada qué perder desde un principio.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejan rw y fav. *kokoro***

**¿Review?**


	7. Perdón

**.**

**Un simple desliz**

**Capítulo 7:**** Perdón.**

Su padre le había advertido que nunca hiriera a una mujer, sobretodo si se trataba de una mujer enamorada, pues se podía sufrir de cualquiera de las formas que uno imaginase. Hacía dos días que no veía a Konan y no estaba seguro de si sentía más abstinencia o culpa, de igual forma ambas le implicaban un gran sufrimiento.

Ella no era una mala mujer, no merecía nada de lo que había sucedido, ni si quiera merecía que la mirara a los ojos. Hoy podía terminar de confirmar que acostarse con ella había resultado un error, de los muchos que había cometido no podía asegurar con certeza que ese fuera el peor pero si uno de los más crueles. No se sentía bien que una mujer sufra por uno.

Meditó sobre como solucionarlo y nada parecía una opción del todo correcta. Dejar de ir a visitarla y evitarla lo más posible en momentos como ese parecía ser lo más factible, después de todo había asesinado a los que quería y abandonado al que amaba, no hubiera nada no que fuera capaz de hacer. Podría olvidarla, no significaría nada especial en un par de meses.

—Socio —llamó Kisame—, he estado pensando sobre lo que hablamos. —comentó.

Él no contestó y realmente esperaba que eso lo ayudara a que el Hoshigaki no siguiera hablando, pues tenía suficientes problemas como para tener que solucionarle los suyos a su compañero, además estaba seguro de que le volvería hablar de lo que le hizo a sus compañeros en su Aldea.

—Creo que...

—Kisame —interrumpió el pelinegro—, créeme que lo que hiciste está bien, de otro modo hubiera resultado peor para el resto de tu Aldea.

El de piel azul rió.

—No era de eso de lo que quería hablar —dijo recostándose en su cama.

Cada vez que ambos estaban recostados en sus camas, despiertos, significaba el comienzo de alguna charla extensa, a veces gratificante.

—Creo que esta vez en verdad está haciéndote mal el meditar tanto —aseguró—. Algo te sucede, socio. Duermes poco y últimamente piensas más de lo habitual y no me digas que no es problema mío. —dijo anticipándose.

Sabía que pocas veces el pelinegro se abría a una charla sobre él y que era muy difícil que eso pasara, dado que llevaba mucho tiempo e insistencia pero esta vez realmente no podía dejar que siguiera así, es decir, siempre lo había visto como alguien melancólico y retraído pero por esos días definitivamente había alcanzado su límite, inclusive sus ojeras estaban más marcadas que nunca.

Parecía volver a ser esa alma deprimida que siendo a duras penas un adolescente había cruzado la guarida de Akatsuki por primera vez y aún lloraba en las noches por su familia.

—Te dije que no hablaría de esto en la última misión —recordó molesto.

Odiaba repetir las cosas.

—No lo hiciste, dijiste que no querías hablar de eso en ese momento —corrigió.

—Pues ahora lo repito.

No pudo evitar gruñir luego de decirlo.

—Es por Konan, ¿no? —dijo ignorando su última frase.

Casi dejó de respirar por un segundo. Realmente tenía que dejar de subestimar al pez, pues aunque sabía que ya casi toda la organización estaba enterada del pequeño affaire que tenía con nada menos que el ángel de su jefe no creyó que pudiera llegar a comprender que su consternación se trataba de ella.

Ese definitivamente no era su día. No tenía a Konan, tampoco privacidad pues hasta su compañero de cuarto se inmiscuía en sus cosas —quien lo había hecho primero había sido el ángel— y para colmo le seguía una ola de rencor hacia su líder que de seguro estaba bailando de la felicidad en su despacho.

—Hoy no estoy para que me molestes —advirtió el moreno.

Hoshigaki volvió a reír. Cuando Itachi se fastidiaba quería decir que no encontraba forma de negar lo que le había preguntado pero tampoco podía admitirlo. Los años de trabajo juntos le habían servido para descifrar algunos comportamientos.

—Entonces sí es por ella —afirmó—. En realidad era una corazonada, no estaba seguro de si era eso o habías caído en depresión por lo de tu hermano —dijo en parte como broma y en parte verdad—. ¿Porqué no sólo vas a verla? —cuestionó.

El pelinegro sólo lo miró y bufó. Lo desesperaba que siempre —bueno, no siempre— le dijera que hacer y se lo dijera de esa forma tan obvia, haciendo que todo suene tan sencillo como si cualquiera en su lugar pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Cómo están tan seguro de que es por ella, Kisame? —preguntó.

Esa misma pregunta se la había hecho a él mismo la noche anterior, aterrorizado por la idea de sufrir por una mujer pues significaba un sentimiento nuevo para él. Ni si quiera había sufrido por la novia que había tenido en Konoha.

—Hace dos días estas así, exactamente la cantidad de noches que no duermes —explicó—. ¿Acaso no vas a verla por el Líder? —preguntó confundido.

Había formulado la idea de que después del último episodio con Pain éste habría tomado medidas para separarlos. Su compañero lo hizo cambiar de idea de forma abrupta.

—Por supuesto que no —aseguró en tono grave.

—¿Entonces porqué?

Se encontraba en medio de una crisis que nunca creyó tener en su vida, pues pocas veces había tenido una y esta se comparaba a cuando se debatió en si seguir a Madara o no, dado que estaba experimentando uno de sus peores enemigos, el desconcierto. No saber que hacer era algo que le producía dolor de cabeza. En momentos así era en los que recurría a ayuda externa, en este caso la única que estaba a su alcance —pues Shisui estaba muerto— era su querido y fastidioso amigo azulado, su socio.

Suspiró.

—Ella no quiere verme —expresó con agonía.

Le producía dolor el si quiera aceptarlo y decirlo en voz alta. Kisame se preguntó porque y en parte quiso preguntárselo a su socio, pero al recordar que a este le fastidiaban las preguntas prefirió sólo intentar dar una solución factible para él y no más dolores de cabeza.

—Por lo que sea que hayas hecho mal, sólo pídele perdón —dijo con simpleza.

—Es que yo no tengo toda la culpa —explicó.

Itachi creía que si bien había cometido la estupidez de acostarse con ella, no implicaba tener la culpa de que se generaran sentimientos dado que ella era una mujer y debería saber diferenciar entre el amor y el sexo.

—Socio, créeme que cuando una mujer se enoja de verdad suele suceder que ella tiene toda la razón —afirmó.

Se sentó en la cama y se masajeó las sienes. Realmente no lo estaba ayudando algo de lo que Hoshigaki se dio cuenta y decidió por eso marcharse de la habitación para no causarle más frustración.

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Efectivamente pensó en ello, no fue placentero pero lo hizo.

.

* * *

.

Konan lloraba, no se sabe exactamente porqué, en su habitación. Acababa de hablar con Nagato quien tuvo la maravillosa idea —véase el sarcasmo— de mandar a Itachi fuera por unos meses para que ella pudiera salir de su habitación y no encerrarse en un intento de evadirlo, a lo que ella respondió ferozmente en una negativa. Estaba herida pero tampoco con resentimiento, pues el rencor no era una de sus cualidades.

El dolor sí lo era, por eso se le hizo tan fácil admitir que lo extrañaba y tan sencillo sentir vergüenza ante aquél desplante de hacía unas noches. Entendió que no podía obligar a Itachi a quererla y mucho menos evitar que ella no lo hiciese, como si con hilos invisibles pudiera manipular todo en cuanto a ellos.

Se secó sus lágrimas y se vio a sí misma totalmente desgraciada, se sentía más infeliz que nunca. Este era el punto cúlmine de su soledad en definitiva, pues ya ni con Pain podía contar.

Se abrió la de su dormitorio de forma abrupta y le sorprendió encontrar a su amante entrando con una determinación que nunca antes había visto, sin embargo la imagen que él encontró lo frenó en seco pues tuvo que debatirse entre si le dolía más pedir disculpas o ver una flor tan bella como ella tan marchita. Los ojos de él detonaron compasión por un momento y los de ella incertidumbre y miedo.

—Perdón —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

No se dijo más nada por unos segundos, dado que ambos intentaban analizar porqué el otro estaba pidiendo disculpas si uno tenía la culpa.

—No debí haberte tratado así antenoche —dijo la de ojos ámbar entre sollozos—. Perdóname. —pidió casi en un ruego.

Él cerró los ojos para suspirar y fue a abrazarla para poder brindarle consuelo, aún así él también pediría disculpas pues muy a su pesar, había pensado en lo que su socio le había dicho y había terminado por darle la razón.

—Perdóname a mi —corrigió acariciando su cabello— por no poder darte lo que te mereces. —lamentó.

Ella no pudo evitar levantar las cejas y mirarlo enternecida. No la despreciaba al menos, eso era un consuelo para ella en un momento así y más con todo lo que le había sucedido en su vida. Mientras tanto disfrutaría de su falso calor y se dejaría abrazar al tiempo que continuaba llorando como una magdalena.

Luego de un rato largo no pudo soportar la idea de tenerlo cerca y no besarlo, pues lo había extrañado. Terminó cediendo a su deseo, ya que lo había perdonado, por así decirlo, por no haberle podido contestar honestamente su pregunta y por no poder —aceptar— quererla.

Y como buenos amantes que eran, es decir manteniendo una relación que según ellos empezaba y terminaba en el sexo, cerraron el asunto acostándose nuevamente.

La abstinencia los había consumido todos aquellos días que no se habían visto, lo que resultó en una veracidad nunca antes vista a la hora besarse. Ninguno de los dos recordaba haberse aferrado al otro con tanta fuerza como en esa ocasión, donde la peliazul terminó por lastimar la espalda del Uchiha y él casi arrancándole un pedazo de carne de sus labios tan apetecibles.

Cualquier otro acto de salvajismo era incomparable con el momento en que él, recostado sobre ella, la despojó a tirones de su ropa y empezó a lamer, besar y morder su cuello.

—Mmm —gimió placenteramente, ya desnuda debajo de él.

Itachi se deshizo por completo de sus ropas y, luego de taparlos a ambos, besó todo su cuerpo con la más ardiente de las lujurias, sin reparar en su brutalidad y su notable impaciencia. Una vez que su miembro estuvo lo suficientemente endurecido, lo refregó tortuosamente por la intimidad de el ángel hasta que ella movió las caderas de forma desesperada, demandando ser penetraba.

La comadreja sonrió de forma socarrona, aunque de forma casi imperceptible, para poder embestirla de manera rápida e inesperada, tanto que ni le dio tiempo a ambos de gemir. Él se movió de adelante hacia atrás de forma lenta, pero con la suficiente fuerza para tomar una profundidad con sus embestidas que hizo delirar a la peliazul.

—¡Ahh! —gimió cuando él aceleró el ritmo.

Con una última embestida, igual o más potente que las otras, ambos alcanzaron el clímax y totalmente presos del cansancio, no pudieron evitar abrazarse y hacer ademán de dormir. Ni si quiera repararon en el sudor o el hecho de que aún sus respiraciones eran irregulares cuando ya estaban quedándose dormidos, pero ahora lo hacían con la tranquilidad de que habían podido rescatar lo único bello en sus vidas en Akatsuki.

.

* * *

.

Kisame sonrió con satisfacción al ver que su socio volvía a llegar casi a la amanecer a su habitación, pocas veces sucedía que la comadreja le hiciera caso al de piel azul.

—Así que, ¿si seguiste mi consejo? —dijo triunfante.

Ignorando la altivez del pescado, se sentó en la cama mirándolo impasible y sintió ganas de suspirar, pero no lo hizo, en cambio le dio las gracias por haberle instado a resolver una situación que no resultó ser tan complicada como parecía. Más tarde se replantearía si era bueno pensar, planear y encontrarle dificultades a todas las cosas y a todas las opciones a proceder, quizá el Hoshigaki tenía razón y debería relajarse más.

—Qué idea la tuya de involucrarte sentimentalmente con el ángel de Pain —comentó.

La comadreja frunció el ceño, pues no creía que sus sentimientos tuvieran algo que ver en ello. Imploró a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que le brindaran el auto-control que necesitaba para no ahorcarlo.

—Kisame, ¿quisieras por favor dejar de hablar idioteces? —preguntó.

—No son idioteces, socio —contradijo el de pelo azul—. El que no quieras aceptar que te enamoraste de esa mujer, no quiere decir quiere decir que no sea un hecho. —agregó, dándose vuelta para no tener que enfrentar la furia del Sharingan de su compañero.

Contra todo pronóstico, el moreno no hizo más que quedarse en blanco.

.

.

* * *

**¿Review?**


End file.
